


Not Explainable

by orphan_account



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Children, First school AU, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humanised, Little children cats, Series Work, Short, Unfinished, Wintertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazeltail and Foxleap enjoy their school days as much as they can, but something strange is lurking around the corner and not everything that happens will be easily explained.<br/>(Unfinished as of now)<br/>Things are more dangerous than they first seemed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Explainable

**Author's Note:**

> Characters ages in this:  
> Foxleap and Icecloud: 6 1/2  
> Hazeltail: 8  
> Berrynose and Mousewhisker: 9
> 
> Kids school years: Foxleap and Icecloud in year 2, year 3 for  
> Hazeltail and year 4 for Berrynose and Mousewhisker. Mr Firestar is  
> the headteacher.

Running over the school yard towards the wall, Foxleap smiled and adjusted his backpack straps to stop the bag falling off his back. Reaching the wall next to the gate that marked the edge of the school yard, he pulled himself up onto it using the wooden gate as leverage. He walked along it for a few meters before sitting down, kicking his legs and waiting for his mother to come and pick him up. She was always a while; his younger sisters, Hollykit and Larchkit, would need picking up from day nursery.

Hearing a little noise on the wall next to him, he turned to face it and grinned. Hazeltail, his best friend, was sitting there, having just climbed up herself. She was wearing a light green scarf; it would be christmas soon and the weather was cold. She looked over at him and smiled. "Hey Foxleap. Did you have a good day at school?"

Foxleap nodded happily before actually talking, then answered her question. "Yeah, it was really fun! We were learning about LIONS!!" The girl laughed gently at his enthusiasm then looked back at the school building.

"I remember doing the African animal project. Lions were my favourite." Hazeltail was in the year above Foxleap; he was in year two and she was in year three. Based on when their birthdays were, though, she was almost two years older than him. They had been in the school since Nursey; both being quite alone, they quickly drifted into friendship.

Looking around, Foxleap turned back to Hazeltail and asked her a question. "Where are your brothers and mother? My sister isn't here today, I'm just waiting for my mother." Hazeltail craned her neck to look at the school building before answering his question. "Berrynose and Mousewhisker misbehaved today. Mother is talking about it with Mr Firestar." Hazeltail's brothers were troublemaking twins in year 4, and were rarely seen not being told off for something or another.

"Oh, okay." Foxleap looked around randomly, trying to think what to do when he was bored. His eyes caught something across the road outside the school and he smirked. "Hazeltail... Do you want to go to the park for a bit while we wait?" He pointed to the park as if she didn't know where it was. Technically, nobody was allowed in without 'parental permission'. It was after school though, who cares?

Eyes brightening, Hazeltail nodded. She wasn't much of a talker. Dropping down off the wall, she started heading towards the park, but turned around when Foxleap wasn't there. She laughed at the sight she was greeted with; Foxleap was struggling to get off the wall and was kind of clinging on to the edge and trying to reach the ground. Walking back over to the wall, she held out her arms. "Drop. I'll catch you."

Letting go of the wall, Foxleap dropped and landed on Hazeltail. She immediately dropped him on the grassy path at the side of the small road in between the school and the park. No cars were allowed to go above 5 miles an hour there; it wasn't really a road, just a pathway. Picking himself up, Foxleap brushed the dried pieces of grass off his trousers and got it immediately all over his gloves. Sighing, he tugged his gloves off, putting them in his coat pocket before running after Hazeltail, who had already crossed the road and was at the park gate, waiting.

"Race you to the swings!" Foxleap yelled. He crossed over the road quickly and ran to one of the swings, sitting down on it. Hazeltail sighed in a happy manner and slowly walked after him, choosing the swing next to him and sitting down. She didn't swing on it, however, opting to just stay sitting and watch some of the other children who were in the park running around playing tag. Foxleap smiled and swung on the swing, saying "Weeeeeee!!" every time he reached the highest point.

Hazeltail stood up from the swing and pointed towards the seesaw; it had always been her favourite, ever since she was little. "Can we go on the seesaw?" Foxleap nodded and started to slow his swing down, waiting until it had almost stopped and then jumping off. "Come on, let's go!" Foxleap ran to the seesaw, but hadn't even sat down when a call came from the school yard.

"Hazeltail! It's time to go home!" Daisy, Hazeltails mother, was calling for her. Sighing, Hazeltail called back "Coming!" Foxleap sighed; they didn't really get to spend much time together, even in school, since they were in different years. When Hazeltail stood up and left the park, he followed; he would just wait for his mother in the school yard.

As Hazeltail crossed the road, Foxleap looked back at the park. He would ask his mother and sister if they could go there when they were picked up.

He flashed a glance at Hazeltail, who was crossing the road, and then at the car speeding towards her. He looked back at the park then back at Hazeltail. Car. He stared at it, time slowing down. It wasn't stopping and was going very fast, but Hazeltail had stopped, reading the back of the ice cream van that parked outside the school gates; she was probably hungry, and Cloudtail opened up his ice cream van with Brightheart even in the winter.

Foxleap cried out a warning to Hazeltail, but she just turned around and beckoned him to come with her hand. Closer to the cars impact path; she didn't notice the car. Foxleap dashed across the road as quick as his legs could carry him. He watched Hazeltail's eyes widen in surprise as he rammed into her, knocking her out the way.

He felt a rush of pain as the car slammed into him, worse than when he fell down the stairs. Worse than anything he had ever felt. Then it stopped. In the second of remaining consciousness he had, he heard Hazeltail screaming while he looked at the car. He screamed as well, before everything turned black.

_There was no driver in the car._

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Okay I'm really sorry I just looked through this and realized how bad it was.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading. There will most likely be more soon enough.


End file.
